Different
by KatieKitKat
Summary: It all seemed so real. Her words, her eyes, even the way she trembles. I see her pitiful look as she stares at me, her hand in her pockets, and her black hair thrown naturally. "Well?" she asks softly. I almost forgot we were doing a play.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY, GUYS! This is my first fanfic. I'm not really good with writing so if you could just bear with my English, yeah? I would really appreciate it if you guys review. :D**

**And yes, I like Jade and Robbie's chemistry. It's cute. Hehe. Enjoy guys! C:**

* * *

Everything looks more sober now, that I've finally managed to take a rest at Tori's birthday party. I don't really drink at all. EVER. This was actually, um, the first time. "Aw, you can't take it anymore, Shapiro?" Trina pouted as I stood up. "You know, I have to go home. Tell Tori, will you?" I pleaded as I placed the glass into the coffee table inside this empty den. "What do you think of me, a maid?" Trina rose a brow. "Whatever, Robbie. I'm going to leave you now. There are more important things I have to spend my time to." She mumbles as she leaves quickly. I ignore and thought of Tori. I really need to tell her a happy birthday, and then I will leave. I will, I've had enough of drunken teens. I get out of the room and see dancing drunk teens in front of me. "Hey," I call, "Hey!" I call again, louder this time. Two of these boys have finally looked at me. "Have you seen Tori?" I ask. I leave in frustration when I asked for the tenth time.

I was literally bumped on my hips and shoulders by dancing persons, one which you should call wild ones. They were enjoying too much that there were no space for me to walk in. I gladly smile as I see Tori, making out with his new boyfriend on the couch. Quickly, I pushed the girls from beside me and fell into the couch; this made Tori and his boyfriend get their attention. "Robbie?" Tori raised her hands up as if she's mad at me, groaning. "Sorry to bother, I... I gotta leave now. I just want to tell you happy birthday before I leave. And this is, this is a great party!" I forced a smile as I quickly stand up, leaving Tori and her boyfriend back to their make out.

It actually surprised me to see a black haired woman outside of the porch, leaning on a pole. I try to ignore her and be on my way. "Going somewhere?" A familiar voice asks. So familiar that it makes me want to run and scream. Her voice just terrifies me. To think that that voice is full of memories that haunted me, bullied me, made fun of me. I try to turn my back, and see Jade with her usual expression. "Home, Jade" I answer back, exhausted. "I knew it," she smirked, her usual smirk. "Why are you here outside?" I ask awkwardly, it's not every day Jade would talk to me first. "What do you care, dork?" she raises a brow. I was kind of offended, but I guess I'm used to it. I give back a smile and turned to walk away.

* * *

"Hey, guys" I greeted Andre and Tori from the hallway, seeing that they've already got their stuffs from the lockers. "Shapiro," Andre greeted back. "Hey, Robbie!" Cheerful Tori replies back. "Thank you so much for coming to my birthday party last night." She smiles. "Nah, it's nothing. What are friends for, I love you?" _Stupid! This is why I make things so awkward_. I see Beck and Cat walk to us. "Heeeey, guys." Beck greeted. "Hey, Beck!" I grin what I think is my usual, weird grin. The others greeted them as well. "I like golf balls, they're so smooth" ditsy, little Cat says. It's still weird why I still have a crush on her. "You gon' be on your way? Or are we just gonna stand here and wait for Christmas?" Rex complains. I forgot, I got to get my books from my locker. "Well, I'll see you around. I got to go" just as I could turn my back, I see Jade standing in front of me. "Move out of the way, will you?" Bitter, why did she have to push my shoulder? "Ow!" I softly cried in pain. I made my way, though. I don't have time for her cruelty.

* * *

"Alright, class! Tell me, what it feels..." Sikowitz started, but then stopped and stared at his large coconut. "What?" Tori asks. "Just continue and stop wasting my time," Jade mutters as if she is wasting her time here. Sikowitz glares back with a surprised expression. He walks around, pacing. "What does it feel to be in love? Any experiences, hm?" He finally asks.

It feels nothing. I have never been in love. I guess i had, but it turn out that she was just a friend and it also turns out to be a big crush on someone, Cat. But not in love, why would I be? It's a sick circle of never ending pain and happiness. You're happy at first, but you suffer at the end. I don't even actually believe in love at someone... you know, emotionally attached. Mutual feelings are just what your hypothalamus dictates you.

"I've always kissed lots of kids when I was in pre-school." Cat recites, "No, you were a kid back then, Cat" Sikowitz answered. "Oh," Cat shrugs. "Any other?"

I actually sense that Beck and Jade are feeling awkward right now, now that they've just recently broke up. But someone had to stand up, maybe not those two. Maybe Tori, or Andre? "Robbie?" Sikowitz looked at me. Curious, I raise my brows and begin to tremble. "W-what?" I stutter. Everyone burst into laughter when my name was called. "Share your own experiences," Sikowitz can't help but laugh, too. I stand, feeling numb. "Er... I-I've never been in love," I sigh. Rex suddenly interrupts "Everyone knows that". Then it started, they begin to throw offending insults 'bout me. I ignore their words and then I start to open my mouth. "Well, I have a crush. Her name is... Cat," "Well, she sure won't fall for you" Rex added, another burst of laughter from the class but I continued. "And when I see her, I don't know. I can't help but smile. Every time her hair blows up, she still looks so... stunning. Her childish attitude, as I may add, is... well, sweet. She makes me blush all the time." I don't know why I said that. I slowly turn to Cat. She's smiling, her friendly smile. " I've told myself that I shouldn't ask her out, ever. Yes, I do like her. She makes me happy and completes my day with just... a smile. And that is what I like about her, when she smiles at me. And the thought of her ignoring me is just too painful. I don't want that to happen. I don't want our friendship to be ruined with just a pile of problematic relationship. I don't want to wake up one day, and see her not smiling back. It's just sad. And so, I've accepted that we should just be friends. I'm fully content with that." I turn to Sikowitz, giving me an 'o' shape from his mouth. I made a sigh of relief, but i was still so nervous. I didn't expect my classmates to drop their jaws off. I see Cat, still smiling at me. I smile, too. Just the thought of those statements, well... I think I sounded dumb but it was real. I look at my friends. Tori's giving me a thumbs up, while Andre was still in surprise. Beck was having no emotion while Jade, well, she was dropping her jaws off like the rest of the class.

"Well, I didn't expect that babble out of you." Sikowitz finally talks. I sit, awkwardly again. "Cat? What do you feel now that Robbie admitted his feelings for you?" Cat stands up, twirling her hair. "It's obvious that he likes me," I was stunned for a second, was it really that obvious? "It's a good thing he knows we should just be friends. I treat him only as my brother," she mutters. I was happy to hear that, really. It was satisfying. I accidentally glanced at Jade who was looking at me like I killed someone. She stands up and seat at the empty chair at my back. I twitch. I don't want her to annoy me today; I'm such in a good mood. I feel her chin rest on her arms, which was resting on the back of my chair. "So, Cat huh?" She mumbles. I flinch and turned to her. "What are you doing?" I ask. She's so random it makes me want to push her away. One day she's bad, the other day she's being in the mood.

"Why do you like her?" She asks, I can see the curiosity in her eyes. I reply back, "What do you care, West?" that made her frown. "Yeah, take that you Goth." Rex suddenly mutters back at Jade. "Ugh," she groans, now leaning on her chair. "Freaks," she mumbles and I turn my back now. "I heard that," Rex says.

* * *

**A/N: IT SOUNDS BORING. YES. SORRY! I'll update soon. Like really soon. I will work with it all morning if that's what it takes. Mehehe -_- sorry if my English is sorta boring too. so review you guys! Thankieeees!**

**-KatieKitKat**


	2. Chapter 2

I went to the usual table where the group sits. I was shocked to find only no one sitting on its round bench. I still sit though, with Rex on my lap, pulling out my tuna sandwich for lunch. I hear high-heels walking towards me. Jade was in front of me, her usual face as she glares at my face.

"What?" I ask, annoyed. "Why are you here? Oh, right..." she trails off.

"What?" I ask again.

She sits now in front of me, placing her shoulder bag on the table and zips it off to take out her lunch... burger. "You on a diet?" I ask, chuckling.

"You want me to take out my scissors?" She answers back, and it actually terrifies me she said that. I look down at my tuna sandwich and started to munch.

"So, you and Cat huh?"

"WHY?! Why do you always have to ask that?" I groaned uneasily. It's just irritating hearing someone tease me with Cat.

"You like her, why get irritated?" she asks.

I quickly replied with the 'what do you care, West?' and she just ignores me with that. It suddenly gets quiet, hearing only our quick bites with our food. After a few moments now, I couldn't manage.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asks.

"Why do you keep asking me 'bout Cat?" I blurt out. She laughs.

"What do you care, Shapiro?" she replies back. I grumble.

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious, too."

"You know, you're weird sometimes." I say.

"I know,"

"Where are the others?" I ask, looking around.

"Don't know," she sighs, taking a bite. "Off to their scheduled classes, I guess" she adds.

"Oh," I nodded. "How are you?" I ask, absently.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes, "Fine," she answers.

There was an awkward moment of silence as I stared at Rex, "Don't look at me,"

I shrug. "How 'bout you?" I suddenly feel scared when she asked that. Is this Jade? Jade West?

"I-I'm fine, too." I stutter, finding the right words to say. She nods.

"Beck?" I asked one word: BECK.

"I don't want to talk about him." She mumbles.

"Why not?"

"Just..." she sighs, annoyed. "You know the word 'ex', right? Well, when you say ex, you don't have to talk about that specific person." She says with a hint of sarcasm.

I feel suspicious. Why is she suddenly being so nice? I don't want to make things more awkward. She isn't even taking out her pair of scissors yet! Or even arguing with me right now... I just look back at Rex.

"Jade, this guy likes you!" Rex, unexpectedly, exclaims. I was so shocked I accidentally spilled the water on the table. I look at Jade, who's looking back at me with shock.

"Rex?!" I turned to Rex.

"What?" he replies back

"What the heck? You nutcase!"

I wanted to punch Rex but I know he's hardcore. It even made me panic to hear him sing, 'Jade and Robbie kissing on a tree, K-I-" as soon as I recognized the tune I covered his mouth. What's even more horrifying is to see Jade laughing. This was different. I've never seen her laugh like that.

"Oh, Rex..." she trails off, smiling slightly. I was so curious to see her like that.

"You're not mad?" I ask

"Why would I be mad?" my eyes widened as she said those.

"Just hit me," I quickly closed my eyes and I am ready to be hit.

I can only hear the sound of joyous laughter.

I still haven't opened my eyes.

"Robbie." She says. "Robbie," once more... "ROBBIE!" she slaps me this time. I couldn't help but let go of Rex and touch my right cheek.

"OUCH!" I reacted, mad and scared of Jade's evil face.

"Stop it!" she yells. I grab Rex, and scold him that it was his entire fault.

"Will you stop talking to your puppet and look at me?" Jade was becoming serious at the end of the question. I did, but I couldn't help but close my eyes before she could slap me again. "I'm not going to slap you, doofus." I opened my eyes and see Jade's bored face.

"Why are you torturing me, Jade?" I asked once and for all. "TELL. ME. THE TRUTH!" I can't help but shout at her.

"What's wrong with you, freak?" she mutters.

"I'm a freak? You're freakier than me!" I answer back. "Just tell me why you are so nice all of a sudden? Then later you just want to cut me with your darn scissors?!" I hesitated to ask that first.

Cheese balls! Andre shows up. But I guess it's good for us to stop quarreling before it gets worse. "Hey, guys." He greeted gleefully. "Isn't it weird to see you two not strangling each other?"

"I was about to get my scissors but then you showed up," poor Jade had to be disturbed.

"Well sorry for bothering both of you." Andre widens his eyes.

"You should be, I wanted to die anyway." I mumble.

"Geez, what is wrong with you two?" Andre raises his brows. Jade crosses her arms and starts to pack up and walk away.

"I am so confused..." Andre mumbles, looking curious. "I am, too." I say, gearing up. "Gotta go, Andre. Gonna be late." I say, showing him my watch.

"Alright, I'm just going to wait for the other guys." He pats my back as I stand and leave. Everything about Jade is muddling right now in my thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. Thanks for the reviews I received. it helps a lot :) continue reviewing! Suggest or comment? thanks! I will really try to make the next chapter to be interesting as possible. and i will also try to update soon (been busy with school, and it seems like it'll be busier the next few days ._.').**

**-KatieKitKat**


	3. Chapter 3

** DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

I hurried to Sikowitz's class before I'm marked late again. I pushed the door open and see everyone staring at me with wide eyes. Oh, as if this has never happened before. "Yes, Robbie?" Sikowitz asks with an expression that just bugs me. Of course, he always bugs me. "Er, may I come in?" I politely ask him. "No, you cannot," he stammers. I'm not surprised at all. He would just probably have me waiting outside of the classroom or make me sit beside Jade. I don't answer, and I'm not planning to. And before he could place me beside Jade, I quickly close the door and sigh. "Come back in here!" Sikowitz calls. I groan inwardly and follow. "Yes?"

"Today is the discussion of our project, Robbie, your project, if I may add. Now, if you don't come in here, I won't pass you in my class."

What? But I thought—

"Yes, you have thought that... On one condition, Robbie, you can pass my class if you act out on this small platform how you would ask a girl out," Sikowitz smiles slightly. Why is he doing this?

Now everyone just laughed. Yes, they know I haven't dated anyone before. Oh, this morning is great... Just great... I think I'd just rather fail this class than do his orders.

"Is it okay if I don't and just fail your class?" I ask Sikowitz, well, in a serious manner. I hear Jade scoff and chuckle.

"It's still your choice, Robbie." Sikowitz says.

First of all, this is no fun at all. If I fail Sikowitz's class, I might need to repeat again. And there shall be another year of harassment and torture. Way to go, Robbie.

"Okay," I walk up the platform, and I don't know how to begin. My mouth opened and before I could even speak,

"Cat, you go up the stage and you'll be his date... No, wait, it's up to you if you want to reject him or not."

Cat goes up the stage with a demure smile on her face. "Hi, Robbie." She murmurs and winks at me. "Don't worry... even if I don't like it, I still won't reject you." I felt relieved, at least I could trust someone like Cat.

"Action!" Sikowitz orders

"Hi, Cat. You know that I've liked you since we were... young, right?" I start, feeling a little nervous. But this not-in-the-mood situation has kept me so not-in-the-mood to feel that much nervous.

"Hey, Robbie. Why, yes! I know that," she grins.

"Right, and... I know you don't feel the same, but, erm..." I scratch my head.

"It's okay, Robbie. I got you," Cat whispers and smile smugly.

"If you date me?" She starts backing up. I smile slightly. Thanks, Cat!

"Yes, yes. So, what do you say? I mean... if it doesn't work out—"

"I'd love to!" Cat smiles and winks for the second time. I grin now, I couldn't help but smile. This is why I like Cat.

She hugs me and I hug back. No one makes a single clap as we were done acting, until Sikowits yells 'CUT'.

"Alright, CUT. You guys can sit now." I felt relieved as Sikowitz said that.

I look for an empty seat. Oh, goodness, why. Why are there no empty seats?!

"There are no seats left for me," I turn to Sikowitz.

"Jade's?" I quickly search for the empty seat Sikowitz's was referring to: in the corner with Jade... What? No way. I hate her.

"Anywhere but not beside her," I groan.

Jade's glaring at me, looking a bit offended and embarrassed at the same time. Well, I don't feel sorry. I think she deserves it.

"Oh, so you think I'm ugly enough to be your seatmate?" Jade asks loudly, aggressive.

"I didn't say you were ugly, Jade..."

"But that's what you're trying to say, Robbie! As if I want to sit with you, too, idiot." She rolls her eyes.

I know she meant something by the word idiot. She quickly avoided my stare as she said that. Why?

"Oh, come on! The class won't be able to start if you don't sit, Robbie." Sikowitz scolds

Of course, this is me groaning, another hour to be spent with torturer Jade. I have to keep quiet if I sit beside this girl. _Alright, Robbie... ease your mind, _I thought.

I hear Jade scoff as I sit. But I don't look at her, it'll just irritate me... Oh, heck, she always irritates me.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. :(**

**-KatieKitKat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Victorious *sigh**

* * *

THANK GOODNESS WE'RE DISMISSED. Thank goodness I and Jade did not talk all that time. Thank goodness it's break time.

I made my way to the round table where the gang usually sits. Everyone's there, it was just me who haven't sat yet. They greeted me with their usual smiles. I felt relaxed all of a sudden. Even though I know these guys hate me, I still love these earthlings.

"Wow, Robbie... You actually didn't bring Rex with you," I look at Tori, her expression unreadable.

"Er, yes. I think I should start acting like a grown up now." I reply, and that made everyone gape at me. Did I do something wrong?

"Since when did you think like that, eh Robbie?" Andre asks, and I was surprised by the question.

"I don't really know. I just thought that if I don't bring him then maybe people will start treating me differently." Yes, I thought of that. I don't want to lie in front of them. Honestly, I think it's good not to bring Rex anymore (even though he pleaded to take him with me this morning). I thought of Jade, who might be able to start acting maturely in front of me. Speaking of, where is she?

"That's really nice, Robbie." Beck smiles

"It's not nice. Rex has been good to me," Cat frowns, looking down.

"He he, sorry to hear that Cat. Maybe he could visit you next time," I chuckle as I make my sit. Cat smiles again.

"Move!" Someone who I know is horrifying just elbowed me in the head.

"Ow, Jade, what's your problem with me?!" I shriek and scratch my head. "You know you didn't have to do that,"

"What do you care, Shapiro? I wanted to do that." She smirks evilly and sits beside me. And I don't want her to sit beside me. I mean... I can't figure this electricity that just stings me whenever our arms touched. But I still tried my hardest to be far away as possible. Unfortunately, there's barely enough space for us.

"Hi, Jade!" Cat greets and brightens up.

Jade only smiles when she's with Cat, or whenever Cat talks to her. I only notice that smile whenever she's with Cat, and with Beck when she was still with him.

"Hi, Jade." Tori grins. She's so polite she doesn't care if she might be ignored.

"Vega," Jade greets back.

We started to pick our foods. Mine's french-fries and a diet Coke. After a few minutes, I'm finished eating. I was fast, the others are still not finished with their food. The others left already, I still haven't. My next class won't start 'till 11 o' clock. It's still nine thirty. I was alone now. Wait, am I?

My heart just skipped a beat when I turned around, Jade's coming for me.

"Oh, hi," I greet and frown when I see her

She sits across me, far enough for us to put both of our bags on the table.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" She answers back, glowering.

"My class won't be starting 'till eleven," I speak

She ignores me.

"See? This is why I hate being with you," The words are out before I could even stop them. Jade looks at me, bored...

"You think I like being with you?" That was fast.

"Look, I know we hate each other. We're not close, obviously... so why don't you just stay out of my life, and I'll stay out of yours, too?" I guess I'm making a deal.

"Listen to me, Shapiro. If I want to stay out of your life then I could have done that since the first day we met. And I'm not doing it."

My mouth became dry. Why does she don't want to stay out of my life? Does this mean anything?

"Stop staring at me, you geek. If you think I like you well stop. I hate you, and it's never gonna happen. EVER." She snaps. Sticking her eyes on mine (which made me tremble and nervous).

"Right," I murmur. "So why don't you want to stay out of my life, then?"

She sighs in frustration, "Cat will hate me if I do."

Oh, so it's Cat.

"Oh?"

"Yes, now do me a favor and don't talk to me again 'till I say so." She turns her back and scrolls through the screen of her pearphone.

This little piece of crap, she' controlling me. No, I can't. I should defend myself. Hm, but why should I? Either way, she's still going to hate me. And she'll control me. Say mean things to me. But I shouldn't care, I'm Robbie Shapiro, I should be used to it.

* * *

The next day was a bit disturbing.

No way would I ever agree to partner with Jade.

Not in a million years.

But she agreed to be partnered with me.

"Get up, dork."

I almost didn't recognize I'm still in school. Why, oh, why does it have to be Jade?! It could have been Tori or Cat, or any other females in the room!

"I said get up!"

I got up as fast as I can, fixed my polo shirt and swept away the dusts in my pants. I rubbed my forehead from all the sweat. I'm shaking. _Robbie, stop shaking!_ I can't, I can't stop! knowing I'm going to act with Jade on that small stage.

Or maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe Jade just wants to get this over with. _Right, Robbie... you're right. _All I have to do is act, and pretend I'm acting with Cat.

I face Jade on the platform, who is also facing me.

Oh, I can't pretend I'll be acting with Cat! Look at those big, dark eyes. No, I don't want to do this.

_Stop it, Robbie. You're such a coward!_ My subconscious tells me.

Alright, I just have to finish this.

Jade looks upset that she got to be partnered with me, but if we get the most applause then she'll be playing her most wanted role for the next semester. "Now Jade, I want to you to act sadly. And you're a girl."_Obviously_, "You can't confess to Robbie that you like him until you're all fed up and you go and tell him you liked him ever since you met him. Now Robbie, tell her that you think of her only as a friend. Jade begs not to be rejected but you Robbie will hug her back and do whatever you want to do, but leave at the end, okay? You got it?" Sikowitz instructs

Jade reacts with widened eyes and suppresses a disgusted face. I just nod and turn my back just as I was supposed to do.

"ACTION!"

I can hear Jade clamp her heels, "Robbie...?" she trails off with a question. I turn around, my heartbeat getting louder. She doesn't call me Robbie, ever! Oh, right. This is a play.

"Oh, hi Jade... you're here." I grin

"Hey... I wanted to tell you something." I looked straight in her eyes and tears started to show up.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Remember the time when we first met?" she avoided my stare and rather turned her back around and paced.

"Yes, Jade... I remember,"

"Well..." she turns to me now and went towards me. "I like you, Robbie. I really do, ever since we met." And then she stays quiet, I did too.

It all seemed so real. Her words, her eyes, even the way she trembles. I see her pitiful look as she stares at me, her hands in her pockets, and her black hair thrown back naturally.

"Well?" she asks softly. I almost forgot we were doing a play.

"Jade, I... I'm sorry."

"Y-You're sorry? For what?"

"You know that... I only think of you as my friend, right?" I touched her arm.

"Oh..." she shoves my hand gently and begins to sob.

"Please, take that back. Say you love me, too."

"Jade.. I can't. I do love you, Jade. But only as a friend." Now was the time to turn my back.

"Please!" She begs, grasping my arm and turning me around. Before I was about to hug her, she hugged me first, sobbing in my chest. I rubbed her hair, the sweet smell it, and the way she cried on my shoulder. I'm sure she can hear how fast my heart beats are running. I've never done this before. I put my finger on her chin so she can look at me.

"I love you, Jade. But... I love someone else." I mumble, and she flinched away. I was kind of surprised by her reaction. Her eyes widening and her tears becoming more real, I think. And then I remember we were on a play so I turn my back and leave.

"CUT!" Everyone made a round of applause at us. Jade was still looking at me, I was looking at her. It terrifies me to look at her like that. She wipes away her tears and doesn't make a single bow. Rather, she went up to her seat and act like nothing happened. I realize I was standing still, motionless. Everyone was still clapping, roaring and I hear my name. I hurried my way onto my seat.

* * *

**Lame, right? I admit, i didn't know how to continue the story and i just wrote this on late midnight so my mind was probably tired and this story is a mess. (sorry! :( ) i'll be updating soon and remember that i really did not forget 'bout you guys!**

**So review? i don't really know what to feel bout this chapter :( hahaha. thanks!**

**-KatieKitKat**


End file.
